Bringing the Fire to the Violet
by CelestiallBolt
Summary: Violet Aqua is an old member of the Fairy Tail guild who has been gone for years, but now she back to face her fears of Natsu and to Prove that she is strong enough to not only beat him but to bring back the friendship they used to have before he cast her aside and let the darkness enter her and almost got her into the mix with the dark guilds..but will she come around?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

It was an average day in Magnolia Town. The sun was beaming down onto the market place where the merchants were selling their goods, the town was at peace. Well that was except for Fairy Tail. The residents of Magnolia town were used to the ruff housing that the Fairy Tail wizards got into as it happened more often than not. The sunny days seem to make some of the wizards even more up for a fight than the cold,brisk days of the winter. The only noises louder than the small talk of customers at the small cafes around the quite town was the use of magic and shouting coming from inside the Fairy Tail guild and these noises were amplified when the large,wooden doors opened for the wizards to leave for yet another job.

As always most of the noise was being made by Natsu Dragoneel and Gray Fullbuster. They always seemed to be fighting but it had been that way since they had laid eyes on each other while the were both with the guild. Some think it may be because Natsu has the power of fire while Gray harnesses the power of Ice but most believe it is a rivalry that just came to be.

"Hey Ice Princess, quit sticking me to the floor with your ice! this is a fight! " Natsu angrily shouted at the black haired boy,while creating ball of flames in his hands.

"And put on some clothes!" He added as he noticed yet again Gray had seemed to loose all his clothes except his boxers for the hundredth time that day. Gray seemed to have a strange nack for this and more of a surprise is that he did not know or feel this happen.

"Then use your fire to melt is, fire breath" Gray replied to Natsu before going in for the final blow of their daily fight. As grey's fist was only inched away from making a direct collision with Natsu nose a force stopped him. Any talking or laughing that normally filled the guild hall had stopped dead for a moment as Erza appeared to be the force. Both Natsu's and Gray's faces dropped slightly.

"Stop now, you heard the master no fighting inside the guild at this time. "

Both of the boys stepped back,losing any will to fight again.

" But why now? " Natsu asked,generally curious on why she had not left themto continue to finish their fight as it was good as over anyway.

" He never gave a certain reason however according to Mirajane a Fairy Tail wizard who has been on a job for years is on her way back"

Upon hearing the conversation they were having Lucy jumped down from her stool at the bar and walked over to the boys with happy flying beside her and Plue plodding along beside her,while shaking.

" You mean a wizard has been gone for that long,Erza? How could a job take that long? "  
Erza took a moment to think before answering the blonde Celestial Wizard.

"I'm not sure right now but once they get here I will make sure to get that information out of her" She had an hunch about who it could be but she didn't want to believe it.

After Lucy had joined the small group the rest of the guild had gone back to laughing and talking between themselves which set the mood of the guild hall back to it's original atmosphere. It wasn't long before the Large guild door has swung open which caused every one of the residents inside to stop talking once again and turn towards the doors. A girl not any older than Lucy took the slow walk through the middle of the guild towards the group.

Her head was slight turned towards the floor with her purple hair falling across half her face. Her hair was indeed the longest of the group she was walking towards as it cascaded down her back until it reached just below her waist. She seemed to be a little beaten up but that would be expected considering she had been done from the guild for years now. She seemed to have bandages wrapped round both of her hands,luckily for her the guild symbol was printed onto her upper left arm instead of her hand like Lucy. A sword hung from her hip and it swung with the rhythm of her walk, of course it had nothing on what Erza could equip but that would be expected as this wasn't her magic type. The guild members,or at least the new ones were tying to figure out from looking at her what magic she used. From her other hip hung a good amount of Celestial gate keys which would of giving it away if they took the time to observe her in the right light.

For a wizard who has been away for a long time, she wasn't dressed for it. She had no armor on but just a short dark blue skirt while she simply wore a sleeveless top to cover herself. Fashion and armor were not her strong points as she was about the fight and pride.

As the girl got the middle of the room, a few feet away from the group she lifted her head and dropped the small bag she had on her shoulder to the floor. The bag was full of jewels that she had seemed to collected over the years of being away. Her green eyes searched the small group before setting her eyes on Natsu.

Natsu immediately recognized the girl from the way she walked to the way she handled herself, there was no guessing for him, however before Natsu could say a word she had broke into a run towards him with her fists held up and landed a blow to his collar bone and a strong kick to the stomach which caused him to fly into the nearby wall. Most of the guild members were shocked at this girls actions. Most apart from Erza,Gray and the master. They knew who this mysterious girl was and there was time from questions later after they had finished their fight.

Lucy made a scream that could only belong to her and started to wave her arms around in a rushed manor before looking at Erza who had a small smile on her face as she watched the two old friends fight.

"Shouldn't we stopped them?"

Both Erza and Gray let out a chuckled and shook their heads.

"No, This is her way of saying Hello to an old friend. You may not see this now but Violet and Natsu are friends. She just has a ..let's say strange way of making an appearance after all this time. Don't worry once it's over I will be sure to get all the information from her if she likes it or not "

Lucy had no words for what she said or what was happening. She knew she should of been used to what Fairy Tail was like as a guild but she was still not used to how much Natsu would fight with other guild members, especially since this one was a girl. However Lucy then remember that it was this girl who served the first blow so she didn't judge but instead sit back down with Happy and watch the fight play out.

The girl sure had some stamina Lucy thought as she watched them fight.

"It's been well over an hour..when do you think they will be done?" Lucy asked Erza as she sipped the last of her foaming mug.

"Any time now..She sure has got stronger since she was last back"

Most of the fight was a blur to the guild members that were not involved in the fight but they all watched as Natsu performed his last hit on Violet which sent her sliding across the floor and slamming her into a couple of table. It look her a few moments to get up and make her way back over to Natsu. It was clear it had been a tough fight for them both but a little more for Violet than Natsu. Violet stared at Natsu for a good minute or so, taking in all his new features to his face and how his eyes still had the same fire in them that they did when she was part of the guild full time.

Before Natsu had any time to ask her questions about whats been going on since she mysteriously left all those years ago she picked up her bag and strolled over the the job board to pick out a new quest to fulfill. Violet had a slight limp in her stride and it was clear she was low on sleep,food and stamina, however her magic energy was perfectly full as during the fight she never once opened a gate for one of her spirits to pass to their word which confused Natsu.

It didn't take Erza very long to walked over to the girl with Natsu,Gray and Lucy behind her. None of them knew how to approach the girl as it was clear she was a lot stronger than she was when she left but Erza had no problem going in for the kill.

"It took you all these years to do a job..not to mention it was a job you were not ready for!" She was in no mood to hold anything back,she wanted answers and she was going to get them. Violet took a moment to reply as she stared at the jobs on the board. Her voice didn't match her power as she spoke in a soft tone while she was calm. "It didn't take me this long,Erza..You see I was training to be better.."

In this state they all knew they were not going to get answers from the girl and this lead Erza to force her to get some sleep and food into her. Once she was sent away to do just that she turned to the other and coughed "The information will have to wait "

Lucy was indeed confused to a point that she needed basic information on this girl.

"How is she? How do you all know her "She said as she looked round the group. Natsu was clearly not liking the fact that she was back..or what that the case? Maybe he was just in the wrong mind set to see her again.

Erza decided that she could answer Lucy's questions " You see Lucy, Violet has been apart of Fairy Tail just as long as Gray and Natsu. In fact Violet was one of Natsu best friends. She has had the fire burning in her soul to fight as long as Natsu has but unlike him she doesn't weld fire magic. You wouldn't of been able to tell from the way she just acted but she is actually a celestial Wizard"

Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. How could that girl be a celestial wizard? She's so..brutal she must treat her spirits horrid. Erza saw the look on the young girls face and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't judge her so harshly Lucy. Like us all she has been through an incredibly amount in her life and she treats her spirits like they are her family. She loves them dearly. The reason she doesn't use them as much as she could is that she afraid they will get hurt. Of course she knew they will not die but her fear seeps deeper than that. She is afraid that the will feel pain and that to her is worse than feeling the pain herself. There are only two things she has ever showed any connection to and that is Fighting Natsu just like Gray and her Spirits. " Erza let out a little sigh before letting her eyes fall on Violet who was slumped over one of the unbroken tables fast asleep. Erza could connect with Violet's past and isolation as it reminded her of what she was like as a little girl.

"When she first came to the guild she was just like me. Alone and wanting no part in interaction with the other members in any way. Natsu was the only one who persisted to a degree that forced her to see reason. Being Natsu the only way he could see to talk was to offer a fight and she agreed right away but...to her dismay she always lost. She tried everything to beat him the poor girl but she never could and that made her both angry and happy. Angry that she was too weak to win again Natsu but happy that he was her friend and also that she had a challenge. That is how they bonded..fighting. It made her stronger and a better person until...until Lisanna and Natsu found that egg, the one containing Happy"

Grey could see that Erza was not happy with telling this anymore so he took over.

" Natsu started to spend all his time looking after the egg and playing families with Lisanna which made the darkness start to seep into Violelt's heart. All she knew to do was fight and it's the only way she knew to get to Natsu. It got to a point were she was desperate to spend some time with her best friend that she surprised him to a fight. However he moved too quickly and her fist met Lisanna's face instead. Natsu was so mad at Violet for that he didn't understand that even at that young age she was already broken too much and being Natsu his anger boiled over and he spoke the words she feared he'd say to her ' I hate you' "

Lucy carefully took in every words and felt sorry for the poor girl " She didn't mean it though,right? I mean she just wanted the attention of Natsu"

"Of course she didn't but after he uttered the words it was the first and last time we saw her shed tears, that was the last time any of us ever say her either. She ran after that but not before grabbing a job off the board. After she left we tried to find her but she had disappeared for good. We never thought she'd come back"

Grey uttered the last word and left a sigh. Neither him nor Erza really knew how to handle the girl. She seemed full of anger for that day.

"Why do you think she came back?" happy spoke for the first time since the day started.

Erza Replied " I don't know but I can guarantee it wasn't to get another job. I just wonder why she was gone for so long if the job was finished quickly."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

I do not own any of the these charters except from Violet Aqua who is my own creation.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

It had been three days since Violet had made a scene in the guild and Erza as well as the other had let her recover for this long before asking her any questions about the years past. it was mid day before Lucy and Natsu entered the guild after completing yet another job and saw Violet training with a ginger haired, slender form. Lucy automatically scanned her training buddy to see that it was indeed a celestial spirit. Not only was it a spirit but it was Loke. Her eyes widened comically as it dawned onto her. He was -her- spirit! How was that possible?

Violet had a smile on her face as her and Loke performed hand to hand combat as training, but never once did she dare hurt him and that was clear. The fire clearly burning in her eyes but it was not as intense as when she fought Natsu but it was enough for her to be smile. Lucy watched and mumbled to herself "How did he pass through the gate and why does she only smile when she is fighting?" Lucy needed answers and she was not happy with this girls attitude however before Lucy could get to her Erza stopped her in her tracks " I wouldn't. Not now,she is in the middle of training and apart from fighting this is when she is her happiest. Also Lucy it would be wise or you not to get in the way when she is zoned in on such tasks. She is very alike to Natsu in this way "

Lucy felt a sweat drop form on her cheek " But how did she summon him?"

Erza rolled her eyes slightly at the blonde's comment "She didn't. She may be strong but she doesn't use her magic enough to be that strong. You and I both know that Loke can pass to our world when and if he feels like it. He can feel the energy of the Celestial wizards who come into contact with you and I think that he must of seen the fire in her soul to be strong. None of her celestial spirits are strong enough to help her train and she its too head strong and stubborn to ask for help"

Lucy thought this statement over for a moment before taking a short breath and nodding " That sounds about right. I was just wondering where he came from..but it looks like she is doing okay with him."

"Of course she is..remember what I said. she treats the spirits like her family and she seems to have a strong bond with all the spirits she meets and everyone knows that the spirits converse in their realms so it' likely that they tell each other of her attention to them ." Erza stated before taking a seat at the mended table. Lucy yet again agreed and took the seat beside her. Before too long Gray and Natsu joined the girls at the table and the group watched Violet training.

"Why is she here! I know I say everyone at Fairy Tail are family but she left without warning to anyone" Natsu spoke a little to loudly,trying not to burst the table into flames.

"Calm down, flame head.I'm sure she had reasons but are we really going to sit by and just watch her without asking questions? "he asked to the group while looking at each one. As usual Erza was the first to speak "We will...she will surely finish training soon" As her last word was uttered Violet stood back from Loke and bent her head down in a shallow bow before holding her hand out to the spirit.

"Thank you for passing through the realm's to help me with training, Leo. None of my spirits are strong enough"

Loke gave her a smile before shaking her hand " No need to say any, you reminded me of my dear Lucy " Violet let her eyes roll slightly as she heard Lucy shout from the table

"I'n not your 'dear Lucy Loke!"

Violet let a smirk form on her face "So that's what they call you? Loke?

He nodded before disappearing back to his home in the spirit realm. Violet stretched out her arms in front of her before picking up her small bag once again and walking over to the table, she knew that at some point she would need to confront the group and more so Natsu but she never thought that she was have to confront another Celestial Wizard like this. Once she reached the table she made a slow movement and slid the bag over to in front of Lucy. Lucy's expression was clearly once of surprise as she saw the amount of jewels the bag contained.

" I don't need it. I do jobs for the fight and the pride.." Violet nodded as she spoke but did not look at Lucy but her eyes were on Natsu. Lucy was again completely surprised at the actions of this girl. She was a confusing human to say the least "Oh no,no I can't take this "

"Then take it as payment for Leo's time. He is a good training partner and I know next time I fight Natsu I will win"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, his anger was boiling over again and he stood up from his chair quickly. His eyes staring at her with the heat of battle in them. "Why are you here, Violet? Why did you come back! "

Violet took a second to step back. It was clear to everyone at the table but Natsu that his words were effecting her in a negative way.

" I came back to beat you.. to fight you and win! I have been gone this long to train..I want to beat you,I want to prove I'm strong and to prove I'm worthy of being your friend. I know now that back then. When we were young I wasn't giving any proof that I was strong enough to be your friend. " She let her face form a expression of determination and anger.

"But now..now I am strong and worthy of proving to you that I am a good wizard! That I am a good member of Fairy Tail! I never gave up on my dreams of being equal or even better than you. It kept me going when I left. I kno-"

Natsu interupted her speak by stepping even closer to her with my anger in his voice. "Then why did you suddenly leave like you did? You had no reason to leave!"

"I had a good reason. Don't you remember Natsu. We were close,very close and exept from Erza you seemed to understand me but everything changed when you found the egg."She was trying not to let the tears fall at the memory. She was trying to be strong " You and Lisanne were inseparable and all I wanted was to train with you..but those words you spoke tipped me into the dark. 'I hate you' do you remember those words? That's why I left. I knew if I wanted to be accepted by you I needed to be stronger and that's exactly what I did"

Natsu stared into her emerald eyes for a few moments before a smirk formed on his lips "We were kids back then,Violet. It meant nothing "

"Not passion in your voice when you said those words. They made me strong, they made me a great warrior!" Violet smile for the first time without causing pain to someone and nodded before stepping back from him

"I have been mad at you all these eyes and don't worry I still am but whats the use of anger if it goes to waste like this "

Erza nodded at her words before standing up slowly

"Violet, it's good to have you back but surely there is more to this story than just that. There were stories of a girl with hair as purple as can be and hand combat abilities that were incredibly powerful in the small pieces of dark guild conversations that I caught while in battle with them, that wouldn't happen to be you..would it? "

Violet did not answer Erza but instead turned around which caused her incredibly long hair to flick" Maybe it was but it also might not of been. Of all people you should understand that pain can submerge the heart into darkness and make you act badly just like they do"


End file.
